


It'll Be Alright

by ChaosAngel1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But it is if you want it to be, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape, Not really Ereri, i don't even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/ChaosAngel1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is acting strange and it scares Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here and this is my first fanfic posted on AO3, so uh, yeah, I hope you like? And look forward to a lot more Ereri fanfics from me in the near future (Quick warning though, practically every one is 99% angst)

The candle flickered, creating shadows that danced across the dungeon walls. Eren watched, exhausted, but unable to sleep. He'd lost count of how many hours he spent training, cleaning and then training some more.

He just wanted to sleep, if only for a few minutes. But the bed was uncomfortable and the small blanket was barely able to ward of the cold. He tried to roll over into a different position, but the shackles encasing his wrists got in the way and became tangled.

The teen sighed and sat up, his back resting against the wall and his eyes closed. He stayed like that for what felt like hours, the only sounds in the small room being Eren's slow breathing and the occasional dripping noise.

The noise was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and the jingling of keys.

Eren lifted his head and looked through the bars that he was kept behind. Levi was staring back at him, a lantern in one hand, keys in the other. Before Eren even had a chance to ask why Levi was there, the man was sitting next to Eren, and the lantern was placed on the small table beside the bed.

Eren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Corporal...?"

Levi said nothing, he just lifted a hand and began to run his fingers gently through Eren's hair. The fire of the candle was reflected in the silver eyes and it looked... odd, it unnerved Eren and he found himself leaning away from the hand in his hair. "Corporal?" He tried again.

"It'll be alright, Eren."

And that only served to confuse Eren further. The corporal had said his name, not cadet, not brat or some other insult. Just Eren. And it was said so softly, no hint of the usual anger or irritation.

Eren was about to ask what the man meant by 'It'll be alright', but he was stopped by a pair of lips against his own. Hands took a hold of his cheeks and kept his head in place, thumbs caressing the skin under his eyes. Eren's eyes widened and he raised his hands to weakly push against Levi's chest, he didn't like this.

Levi pulled away and smiled warmly at Eren, he smiled. "What are you-", Eren felt his wrists being released from the shackles, and they were dropped to the floor with a clank. The older man's lips brushed against his wrists, and then nimble fingers were tugging at Eren's shirt, unbuttoning it quickly.

"W-wait!" Eren said shakily, trying to stop the other's hands, "Corporal, stop...!"

"It's OK, Eren." Levi whispered into the teen's ear as he removed his shirt, dropping it to the floor along with the shackles. "It's OK." He trailed kisses along Eren's jaw and down his neck, he stopped when he reached Eren's shoulder and sank his teeth into it. Eren cried out at the pain and tugged at Levi's hair, but the man didn't budge, and instead started to lick and kiss the bite mark, as if it were an apology for hurting him.

"Please stop..." Eren whimpered, "I don't want this..."

Eren wasn't tired anymore, he was wide awake, his exhaustion was completely forgotten. The corporal was acting oddly, his words were gentle, his touches soft, and it was just completely different to what Eren was used to. No cursing, no insults, no glares. And to be honest, it scared Eren to see this man change so drastically. It confused him, worried him, that he didn't know why Levi was acting like this and what was causing it.

Eren didn't realise he was completely naked until he felt cold hands gripping at his thighs. He gasped at the touch and tried to pull away, tried to at least close his legs and cover himself up, but Levi's grip was strong and firm, and it kept him exposed.

"Don't move, Eren, it'll be OK." Levi said, his hand stroking Eren's cheek briefly before he rid himself of his own clothes and settled back down in between Eren's legs, his hands settling on Eren's slightly protruding hips.

Levi thrust forward and Eren let out a scream at the feeling of being torn apart, his nails digging into Levi's shoulders. Blood welled up from the small crescent shaped marks and covered Eren's fingertips. "Shhh, Eren, it's alright, it's OK." The older man kissed away the tears that were falling from the teen's ocean coloured eyes.

"C-corporal, it hurts...!" Eren gasped, choking back sobs, "Stop! P-please! I-I can't-... please, Corporal!"

Levi held Eren against him as he began to move, slowly at first and then gradually gaining speed. Eren's cries were muffled by gentle kisses and he was powerless to stop the man he looked up to, the man who was once his hero. All he could do was beg him to stop, but he was in agony and could barely form coherent sentences.

When it was finally over, Levi placed a quick kiss to the corner of Eren's mouth and left without another word. The boy hugged himself tightly and curled up, his loud sobs filling the room. He felt betrayed, used.

Levi returned sometime later and cleaned Eren up, dressed him in fresh clothes and then bundled him up in blankets. He held Eren close and rocked him back and forth, whispering soothing and comforting words into his hair.

It's fine, it's alright, it's OK. The pain's over. Corporal isn't going to hurt him anymore. He's safe. He doesn't have to worry. He can stop crying. There's nothing to be afraid of.

And Eren found himself believing the man who had just raped him, found himself clinging to the man's crisp, white shirt and staining it with his tears. Levi stays and continues until Eren has calmed down and is claimed by long awaited sleep, the last words to reach his ears being, "It'll be alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, what a first impression


End file.
